ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Murdock
Matthew Murdock is an attorney and vigilante Daredevil. Biography Early Life Murdock was blinded as a kid, but this enhanced his other senses. He got accepted to Columbia University for pre-law where he roomed with Franklin Nelson. After impressing her at the gym, he met Elektra Natchios and went on a date with her. After her friend Melissa Beckerman was raped by Calvin Langstrom III, he helped Natchios emotionally. Wearing a disguise, he tries to spy on Langstrom III but ran into Natchios who had confronted him. The next morning Natchios, distraught, visited Murdock. When the went to her room, they found notices from Langstrom saying he was suing them. Phoebe McAllister got a call that Dimitris Natchios' shop had burnt down, and Murdock accompanied Natchios there to collect evidence. Promising he and Nelson would dismiss the lawsuit, Murdock left to pay a visit to Langstrom but left when Langstrom attack him. Returning to Stone's dojo, he questioned Natchios in his disguise for information on the arson. Murdock used his heightened senses to track down Monk and Craight as the arsonists Langstrom paid off. He forced confessions out of them to arrest Langstrom, repairing his relationship with Natchios. When Langstrom got free he tried to rape Beckerman again, and Murdock forced McAllister to admit that Natchios was planning to kill Langstrom. At Riverside Park, he stopped her from murdering him and revealed his secret to her. Natchios forced him to choose between her and saving Langstrom, and Murdock chose the latter. He returned to find flowers left by Natchios but no trace of her. Lawyer and Daredevil Murdock got a full legal practice and made a red costume to fight crime in the city as Daredevil. He once arrested the rapist Jim Washington and sent him to Ryker's Island. Later, Bruce Greenwood confessed to him he had ordered the hit on Frank Castle that had accidentally killed his family, along with telling Castle's past. As Greenwood was shot by Castle, Murdock went outside as Daredevil, but Castle held him at gunpoint. Asking Murdock to leave, Castle shot at him erratically. Heading back to his office as the cops arrived, Murdock saw Arthur Jillette run in the room. He followed him to his house as Daredevil, and stopped Castle from killing Jillette. Spider-Man arrived and knocked Castle out, and Murdock left but ordered Peter to keep Castle's gun with Castle for the police to find. At his office, Karen Page reported that Spider-Man was swinging outside his window again and again, and it was hours before Murdock could respond as Daredevil. Spider-Man admitted he was only sixteen and asked Murdock if he was already in over his head, and Murdock replied that Peter should stop being a superhero as he does not understand what it means. Abilities and Traits Though blind, the other senses of Murdock's are so enhanced he can 'see' better than normal humans. Murdock has a righteous sense of justice, he was originally more outgoing and charming but years of being a superhero made him more cynical. Appearances *''Ultimate Daredevil & Elektra Part 1'' *''Ultimate Daredevil & Elektra Part 2'' *''Ultimate Daredevil & Elektra Part 3'' *''Ultimate Daredevil & Elektra Part 4'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 7: Spider-Man and the Punisher and Daredevil Part 1(First Appearance) *Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 8: Spider-Man and the Punisher and Daredevil Part 2'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1''